Super Total Pokemon Gamer
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: Banette, Mismagius, and Dusknoir have selected 60 teenagers to compete in the ultimate game to win ten million poke, a life supply of poffins, and a place in pokehalla. (APPS CLOSED)
1. Sign Ups

**I don't own Pokémon or any references except my OCs**

The camera comes on to reveal three ghost monsters, one looked like a doll with a sinister grin, the second looked like a purple witch, and the third was a large round Cyclops monster.

"Greetings folks from viewer's land I'm Banette the host." The doll said.

"I'm Mismagius your hostess with the mostess." The witch said with a cheery smile.

"And I'm Dusknoir the co-host." The Cyclops said bored.

"An old friend of ours was having a TPI of his own, but he ended up getting fired from the job so we're stepping in." Banette said.

"Unfortunately we need a big amount of contestants to join in on the fun…about sixty to be exact." Mismagius said.

"The goal is to outwit and outlast the competition in order to win ten million Poké, a life supply of poffins, and and a chance to join Arceus in Pokéhalla." Dusknoir said

"So if you would like to join here is the application right here." Banette said pulling out a sheet of white paper.

**You may put up to 5 OCs for a sign up.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age (16-21):**

**Personality:**

**History (Optional):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fear:**

**Talents:**

**Want them to evolve:**

**Want them in a relationship:**

**Alters (Shiny, different color body parts, etc):**

**Accessories:**

**Reason for joining the competition:**

**Challenge Ideas (MUST BE based on a video game, how is it played, how do you win the challenge, NO COD or WOW.):**

"That's about all the time we have left here so remember guys we need sixty of you, thirty boys and thirty girls; with that said we'll see you next time on SUPER TOTAL POKEMON GAMER." Banette said closing out the show.

**AUTHORS NOTES: PM ALL APPLICATIONS NO APPLICATION REVIEWS I CAN'T SEE REVIEWS ON MY STORIES SO PM APPLICATIONS.**


	2. Chosen Gamers

**1. Sky (Jolteon)**

**2. Laura (Lopunny)**

**3. Nova (Flygon)**

**4. Lilly (Pachirisu)**

**5. Sunny (Wartortle)**

**6. Meagan (Kirlia)**

**7. Shelly (Milotic)**

**8. Sheri (Gothorita)**

**9. Psych (Gardevoir)**

**10. Riza (Pignite)**

**11. Jocelyn (Pancham)**

**12. Lily (Absol)**

**13. Clair (Espeon)**

**14. Aurora (Shiny Glaceon)**

**15. Roxy (Floatzel)**

**16. Carly (Shiny Staraptor)**

**17. Helena (Meowstic)**

**18. Ellie (Houndoom)**

**19. Jodi (Haxorus)**

**20. Sparky (Manectric)**

**21. Bell (Shiny Gogoat)**

**22. Lacy (Shiny Froslass)**

**23. Tatum (Linoone)**

**24. Sandy (Krokorok)**

**25. Paige (Shiny Yanmega)**

**26. Georgette (Furfrou)**

**27. Wave (Vaporeon)**

**28. Lightning (Shinx)**

**29. Sakura (Cherrim)**

**30. Vivi (Braixen)**

**1. Luke (Shiny Quilava)**

**2. Ash (Dewott)**

**3. Michael (Monferno) **

**4. Calum (Croconaw)**

**5. Jason (Dewott)**

**6. Munch (Munchlax)**

**7. Aron (Espurr)**

**8. Roark (Gabite)**

**9. Matt (Tauros)**

**10. Travis (Pawniard**

**11. Fang (Poochyena)**

**12. Gustave (Metagross)**

**13. Anubis (Lucario)**

**14. Milo (Quilladin)**

**15. Spark (Pichu)**

**16. Sludge (Swampert)**

**17. Scratch (Meowth)**

**18. Sharp (Bisharp)**

**19. Gray (Shiny Shuppet)**

**20. Midnight (Shiny Umbreon)**

**21. Ace (Shiny Eevee)**

**22. Cody (Scrafty)**

**23. Lane (Throh)**

**24. Fluffy (Swilix)**

**25. Kyerno (Elgyem)**

**26. Nightmare (Gengar)**

**27. Eddie (Excadrill)**

**28. Hydro (Wooper)**

**29. Quake (Phanpy)**

**30. Raiden (Venusaur)**


	3. Heads-Up and STPI will Return

**Hey guys Kris here now I know some of you have asked me what was going on with Super Total Pokémon Gamer, if I was uploading it or if I was canceling it.**

**Well the answer is that I'm still working on it, but it's taking some time to type everything down, especially with school, work, personal stuff at home, and personal stuff with my friends and gf so I'm sorry for taking a while to type but I'm not always on my computer.**

**Plus I've been a little stuck on typing a TPI so I decided to read some of Dark Arcanine 33's Ultimate Total Pokémon Island and DarkAmphithere's Total Pokemon Island and I thought to myself "I haven't been able to put my own OCs into a story." So I decided that to help me get back into the mood of working on STPG I'm bring back Super Total Pokemon Island, but using my own OCs.**

**So if you guys want to recommend some pokemon or personalities you can just no legendary pokemon, and try not to make your recommendations similar to Dark Arcanine's or DarkAmphithere's characters you can PM your recommendations to me. You guys rock, and thanks for your patience I promise STPG will be up soon, but I can't guarantee when.**

**Keep reviewing guys and thanks for the positive ratings of Pokémon: Oros Region. You guys rock.**

**-Kris**


	4. Meet the Gamers: Part 1

**Super Total Pokemon Gamer**

In front of an abandoned video game store

The camera comes on to show Banette standing up, Mismagius sitting on a rail, and Dusknoir leaning on a dumpster.

"Welcome back to Super Total Pokemon Gamer, I'm Banette, she's Mismagius, and the big guy is Dusknoir." Banette said introducing the duo.

"We saw the applications and now we're finally going to see our lucky 60 competitors are." Mismagius said cheerfully.

"Yippy…" Dusknoir said bored as he began to flip a coin.

"And here comes our first contestant." Banette said as a car pulled up.

The first contestant to arrive was a large brown bird with a blue tip on its hair.

"Carly welcome to Super Total Pokemon Island." Banette said greeting the big bird.

"Sup guys the name's Carly and I'm here to win it all." The bird said as she puffed out her chest.

"That's awesome Carly; now head over to the other side while we wait for the others." Banette said as Carly flew over to the other side.

The next camper was a small blue salamander with no arms and with a huge grin on his face.

"Hydro welcome!" Mismagius said making the salamander look at the graceful ghost.

"Hello…I'm H-Hydro…" Hydro said blushing causing Mismagius to giggle.

"Yeah…go stand over by Carly." Banette said making the small salamander hop over to stand next to Carly.

"What are you looking at?" Carly asked as Hydro stared at her with his happy grin.

The next camper was a small panda with headphones on as she was head banging.

"Meet Jocelyn!" Banette said as the panda walked over to everyone ignoring the ghost and walked into Hydro.

"Hello." Hydro said smiling.

"Sup." Jocelyn said giving him the peace sign.

Next were two girls, one was a small pink flower and the other was an orange weasel with a yellow floatation sac.

"Meet Sakura and Roxy." Mismagius said introducing the girls.

"Hiya I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you." The little flower said happily.

Hydro stood in awe as he saw Roxy.

"_Wow…she looks so…"_ he thought as his tongue dropped and began to shake.

"H-hi I-I'm H-Hydro." Hydro said stuttering.

…hey I'm…Roxy…" She said trying to hide her blushing face.

The next campers were a couple one was a large grey metal spider looking monster and the other was a small girl with green hair that looked like a ballerina.

"Meet Gustave and Meagan are wedded lovers." Banette said getting awes from Mismagius and Sakura.

"You guys are so cute." Sakura said to the couple.

"Oh thank you, you're so sweet." Meagan said smiling at the little flower.

"How long have you two been together?" Hydro asked.

"A long time." Gus said to the little armless salamander as he and his wife walked towards the other side.

The next campers to arrive were a small blue ghost, a yellow cat with many small needles, and an orange monkey with green flames.

"Gray, Sky, and Michael." Dusknoir said yawning.

"Hey Banette, hey Dusknoir, and…hello Mismagius." Gray said winking at Mismagius making her giggle.

"Oh yeah, I'm here to win it." Sky said walking to everyone else.

"Yo." Michael said leaning on a wall.

The next campers were a blue jackal, a brown crocodile, and a small yellow mouse with a spiky ear.

"Here's Anubis, Sandy, and Spark." Banette said.

"Hi I'm Spark wanna be my friend." The little mouse said very fast dashing over to Sky.

"Uhhh…sure?" Sky said confused and shocked.

"…" Anubis said walking over to lean on the dumpster.

"I wonder why dat guy don't talk." Sandy said walking over to stand next to Carly.

The next campers to arrive were a beige cat on top of a green dragon with red blades on its face.

"Meet Scratch and Jodi." Mismagius said.

"Yo I'm Jodi and I'm gonna knock all of you out of my way." Jodi said gritting her teeth.

"I hope to Arceus that I don't have to deal with her anymore." Scratch said rubbing his head.

"Sorry to hear that man." Gray said.

The next camper was a small blue elephant with red metal pieces on its face and ears.

"Welcome to STPG Quake." Mismagius said greeting the elephant.

"Howdy mam, nice to meet y'all." He said walking over to the others.

"Wow, are you a Texan?" Hydro asked him.

"Born and raised partner, now that you mention it I do miss that ol' crisp Texas air." Quake said looking up at the sky.

"Pff wow you think I'm going to be afraid of some long nose cowboy." Jodi said insulting the Texan.

Quake just glared at her.

The next campers were a brown rabbit and a tall woman with green hair wearing what seems like a dress.

"Gentlemen meet Laura and Psych." Banette said making the guys look excluding Gus.

"Hey boys, glad to be here." Laura said strutting over to them.

"I've always liked the silent type." She said to Anubis making him turn away.

"Aren't you cute." She said winking to Hydro.

"Oh momma." Hydro said before fainting.

"Howdy cowboy." She said making a kissy face towards Quake.

"Aww now you're gonna make blush mam." Quake said looking downward.

All the other girls glared at Laura.

Psych walked towards Anubis to stand next to him.

"…Hi Anubis…how are you?" Psych asked blushing.

"…I'm fine." He said to her making her blush a deep crimson.

Meagan saw this and looked at Gus.

"Aww that's so cute, it reminds me of the time you asked me to marry you." Meagan said making Gus blush while smiling before she kissed him on the cheek.

The next camper to arrive was a small blue and black cat with yellow eyes.

"Lightning welcome." Banette said.

"Hey guys glad to be here." Lightning said as she walked over and stood next to Quake.

"Hey." She said.

"Howdy." He said back at her.

Next to arrive were a blue otter, a teal looking bear with a bag of chips in its hands, and a blue turtle.

"Meet Jason, Munch, and Sunny." Banette said.

"…sup." Jason said.

"Hey…" Sunny said.

"Hey you guys, hey when do we get to eat?" Munch asked.

"Don't worry Munch you'll be able to eat soon." Mismagius said smiling.

"Ok then." Munch said back following Jason and Sunny over to the other side.

The next camper was a large purple cat with red eyes and a sinister grin.

"Hello Nightmare." Banette greeted.

"Yo man, let's party all up in here." Nightmare said pumping his fist in the air.

"Totally." Hydro said hopping up and down.

"Awesome, you and I are going to be pretty good pals little man." Nightmare said floating over to stand next to Hydro.

The next campers to arrive were a blue crocodile, an orange pig, and a small white squirrel.

"Everyone meet Calum, Riza, and Lilly." Banette said introducing the three.

"Oi mate names Calum. The blue crocodile said walking over to shake hands with Jason.

"Hey I'm Riza and I'm here to win this game." The pig said pounding her chest.

"Hi I'm Lilly let's be friends." She said shaking Sparks' hand.

"Hi I'm Spark." Spark said to the squirrel.

The next camper was a large toad with a plant on its back who had a happy grin on his face.

"Raiden how's it hanging big guy?" Banette asked.

"Pretty good dude, just the usual." He said shaking Banette's hand.

"Awesome man." Banette said as Raiden walked over and began to lay right next to the wall.

"He seems like a kind soul." Mismagius said.

"I actually like him." Dusknoir said.

"He might be a fan favorite." Banette said.

"Uh…hello aren't you forgetting someone?" Said a yellow fox with a stick in her tail.

"Ah, Vivi welcome to Super Total Pokemon Gamer." Banette said.

"Yeah, yeah just know that I'm going to win this game." Vivi said as she walked over and stood next to Calum.

The next contestants to arrive were a black dog with blue rings, a light blue dog with blue "hair", a bull, and a giant dragonfly.

"Meet Midnight, Aurora, Matt, and Paige." Banette introduced them.

"Hey nice to meet you guys." Midnight said.

"H-hello." Aurora said shyly.

"Hey." Matt said grinning.

"Hi guys." Paige said flying over to Raiden.

"Nice to meet you." Raiden said back to her.

"Alright now even though we have more contestants coming we're out of time so see us next time for part two of…SUPER TOTAL POKEMON GAMER!" Banette said closing out.

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but thank you for your patience, there is going to be a part two for this chapter but I also want to work on my other stories so it might be some time before part 2 comes up so I hope you guys liked this story and check out my new Super Total Pokemon Island you guys might like it. Love you guys stay cool and again thank you for your patience.**

**-Kris**


	5. Meet the Gamers: Part 2

"And welcome back to Super Total Pokémon Gamer folks now let's meet our next gamers." Banette said just as a small pink cotton candy monster exited out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm on STPG!" The monster yelled happily.

"Fluffy welcome!" Banette said welcoming him.

"Great to be here man." Fluffy said happily as he walked over to stand next to Hydro.

The next car arrived letting out two girls one was a white dog with a blade on her head the other was a pink cat with a small red gem on her head.

"Lily and Clair welcome to our competition." Mismagius said happily to the duo.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Lily said cheerfully.

"Hey, glad to be here." Clair said just as the next camper arrived making the two girls stare at him.

The next gamer was a tall blue metal monster with blades on his arms and a yellow blade on his head.

"Sharp welcome!" Banette said.

"Don't try any funny business, I don't like funny business." Sharp said.

"No worries bro." Banette said to him making Sharp grin.

"Alright then." Sharp said walking over to the side of the dumpster leaning on it.

The next gamers to arrive were a lizard with a yellow hood and a red monster who was wearing a judo outfit who was clutching his arm.

"Lane let go of me!" The lizard said angrily.

"No Cody, you will be mine." Lane said back to the lizard.

"I said let go!" Cody said kicking Lane in the face knocking him into the air.

"And Lane is out cold." Banette said as Cody ran to hide behind Gus.

"Keep that guy away from me." Cody said shivering.

"Umm…excuse me what happened to him?" a small purple cat asked staring at Lane's unconscious body.

"No need to worry about that Aron." Mismagius said to the little cat as he walked over to stand next to Jason and Munch.

"Hey." Munch said happily.

"…sup." Jason said smiling.

"Hi…" Aron said shyly.

The next gamer to arrive was a white dog with long ears.

"Georgette welcome." Banette said to the dog.

"Thank you for having me here Banette." She said making Banette blush and Mismagius to glare at him.

The next two gamers arrived out of the sky; one was a green dragon with big red eyes, while the other was a white ghost with a pink bow.

"Everyone meet Nova and Lacy." Mismagius said introducing the duo.

"Hey you guys." Nova said happily as she walked over and shook hands with Calum.

"H-h-hello…" Lacy said to Raiden who gave her a smile.

"Nice to meet you." He said back to her making her blush.

The next car arrived with a blue dragon and a small green alien coming out of it.

"Roark and Kyerno, welcome!" Banette said to the two of them.

"Thank Arceus I'm out of that car." Roark said.

"But I thought you wanted to continue to listen to my explanation on how the two of us can alter reality and change up our molecular structure with just a simple berry." Kyerno said making Roark faint.

"And that's two of them down." Banette said just as the next gamer arrived. He was a large purple monster with orange spikes on each side of his face.

"Aww yeah, best guy has arrived!" He said.

"Sludge welcome to the show." Banette welcomed him.

"Wow his name is Sludge." Laura said snickering.

"Hey watch the tongue girl; you're just jealous because us guys can school you any day of the week." Sludge said making the girls glare at him.

"Dude you never say that about girls." A brown mole with metal fingers and a guitar said getting out of the car.

"Eddie what's up my roadie bro?" Banette said to the mole.

"Nothing much, just ready to rock on." Eddie said high fiving Nightmare. "Woah, who is that?" He said just as the next gamer arrived. She was long and fish-like with red hair.

"Everyone meet Shelly." Banette said making some of the guys coo and whistle.

"Ha! My beauty is unparalleled!" Shelly said sliding over to stand next to Laura.

"Tch! Just like every girl just there to look pretty." Sludge said only for Shelly to slap him across the face.

"Sexist pig." Shelly said angrily just as a brown raccoon arrived.

"Howdy y'all." She said happily.

"Everyone welcome our southern Belle Tatum." Banette said greeting the cowgirl.

"Aww shucks, you're too sweet sugar." Tatum said walking over to stand next to Quake. "Howdy cowboy." She said to him.

"Howdy mam." He said back to her.

The next car arrived letting out two more people; the first was a blue cat with a tail fin and the second was a round, green chipmunk.

"Folks meet Wave and Milo." Mismagius said happily introducing them.

"Sup you guys." Wave said in a laid-back tone.

"Hey you guys, good to be here." Milo said to everyone.

"Glad to have you here Milo." Mismagius said just as an orange weasel got out of the car with small black mime.

"Everyone meet Luke and Sherri." Banette said introducing the two.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all." Sherri said only for Jodi to throw a rock at her knocking her out.

Luke walked up to Sky only for the two to blush at each other when their eyes met.

"Hey." Sky said to him.

"H-hey." Luke said stuttering making Sky giggle.

"Aww love is blooming in the air." Mismagius said to Dusknoir who just coughed.

A car arrived carrying four people in it; the first was a large goat, the second was a blue otter that looked just like Jason, the third was a small black dog, and the last one was a white and blue cat.

"Meet Bell, Ash, Fang, and Helena." Mismagius said as Ash started to greet everyone.

"Hey guys I'm Ash." He said quickly.

"Um…hey?" Sandy said confused.

"Oh my, looks like they all had an accident." Bell said as she revived Sludge, Roark, and Lane.

"Thanks." Roark said to the motherly goat.

"How do you do lads?" Helena said in her native Scottish accent.

"Nice accent." Eddie said to her.

Fang stood next to Sludge who looked at him.

"You are one small Poochyena." Sludge said making Fang growl at him.

"Don't mention my size." He said angrily.

Just before the two were about to fight the final car arrived dropping off the final four gamers; the first was a black dog with bones on its back, the second was a small monster that looked like Sharp but only smaller and red, the third was a yellow and blue dog, and the final one was a small light gray fox.

"Our last arrivals Ellie, Travis, Sparky, and finally Ace." Banette said.

"Hey guys." Ellie said winking at the boys.

"Hello my friends." Travis said bowing to the others.

"Hey everyone I'm Sparky and I'm going to win this game." Sparky said quickly.

"Hey everyone I'm Ace I hope we can all be friends." Ace said.

"Alright now that everyone is here I would like for all of you to follow us inside." Banette said as he, Mismagius, and Dusknoir entered the store for the cast to follow them inside.

**Inside the store**

"Alright everyone I want all of you to get in a circle around me, Mismagius, and Dusknoir." Banette said making everyone go around in a circle around them.

"Why do we have to be in a cir-" Ace asked only for the ground to break under them and making everyone fall.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Munch screamed in terror with Banette laughing maniacally as they fall into the darkness.

Everyone wakes up noticing that they landed on grass.

"Hey we're alive." Munch said kissing the ground.

"Yes Munch, that's because that fall was part of entering the game, like every TPI this game functions just like it, however unlike TPI where you're in a camp, our show will bring you to the cyber world of video games." Banette said to them.

"What do you mean by the cyber world of video games?" Sakura asked.

"Our challenges will be held in the worlds of different video games and once you have created your avatars you will see what we are talking about." Mismagius answered.

Just as Mismagius finished a large capsule appeared shocking the cast.

"Just like Mismagius said you will each be creating an avatar to use during each of the challenges, and with that said we will be doing this in alphabetical order so that means Ace you'll be going first." Banette said pointing to Ace as the door to the capsule opened up.

"This isn't going to hurt will it?" Ace asked only for Mismagius to shake her head calming him down. "Ok let's do this." He said just before Dusknoir slammed the door on him.

The capsule began to flash many colors and shake rapidly until after a minute it stopped on opened with smoke coming out.

"Ace are you ok?" Gray asked.

The smoke clears to reveal gray transformed into a human with light gray blue hair and a grayish tan shirt and pants.

"Yeah I feel great, and look cool too." Ace said checking out his new body.

"Alright, Anubis you're next." Banette said to the blue jackal.

**MONTAGE TIME**

Anubis walks out dressed in a yellow and black short sleeved shirt with a blue long sleeve undershirt, blue pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and blue and black hair.

Aron walks out with gray hair, a gray hoodie sweater, and black pants with black and white shoes.

Ash stepped out wearing a long sleeve blue shirt, dark blue pants, black shoes, black gloves, and short blue hair. "I look awesome." Ash said.

Aurora walks out wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a very light blue collar, light blue skirt, blue leggings, and white shoes with long blue hair. "…Do I look…pretty?" Aurora asked.

Bell walks out with brown hair, a dark green shirt, a long light yellow skirt, and orange shoes with a necklace with her horns on it.

Calum steps out with short blue hair with a red streak in the middle, a yellow bandana wrapped around his neck, four blue bands on each arm, a yellow sash around his waist, blue pants, and dark blue boots. "Oi mates, how do I look? Calum asked.

Carly walks out stretching noticing she has medium length brown hair with light blue highlights, light brown jacket, white shirt, dark brown pants, and yellow shoes.

Clair steps out in a pink sleeveless dress, pink sun protection sleeves, pink hair, and pink leggings with white shoes.

Cody walks out smugging with orange hair with a red mohawk wearing a long sleeve orange jacket with a yellow hood, black undershirt, yellow pants, and black and white shoes.

Eddie walks out in a round and muscular body with brown hair and a brown goatee wearing a brown jacket with a burgundy undershirt, dark brown jeans, two wristbands with curved spikes on them, black and white sneakers, and a spiked hat with a red scarf. "Hail to the king baby." Eddie said smugging.

Ellie struts out with black hair and horns on her head wearing an orange scarf, a necklace with a skull on it, black sleeveless jacket, ripped orange undershirt, tight black jeans, white wristbands with black fingerless gloves, and black shoes.

Fang walks out with gray hair in a black jacket with a gray undershirt, gray jeans, black boots, and black combat gloves.

Fluffy walks out with pink hair wearing a light pink fluffy jacket, white pants, and white shoes.

Georgette walks out slowly with long white hair and a long white dress.

Gray walks out with teal hair wearing a dark teal jacket, baggy dark teal pants, and black and teal boots. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Gray said.

Gus walked out with messy gray hair, yellow metal plate covering his mouth, and a large silver metal suit of armor with his right arm larger than his left.

Helena struts out with blue hair wearing a white and blue highland dress.

Hydro hops out with blue hair with his gills popping out wearing a blue short sleeve shirt, blue baggy pants, and blue and white shoes. "I have hands!" Hydro said happily.

Jason walks out in a dark blue duster jacket with yellow metal plates on his shoulders, black fingerless gloves, light blue undershirt, dark blue pants, black and white shoes, with black hair and a small white mustache.

Jocelyn walks out with short white hair, wearing a black mid-length sleeve t-shirt, indigo jeans, black fingerless gloves, black shoes, and still with the leaf in her mouth. "Check me out." She said smugging.

Jodi walks out wearing a slim green suit of armor with black armor leggings, and black hair with red highlights.

Kyerno walks outs wearing glasses, light green shirt and pants, and light green shoes.

Lacy walks out slowly with light blue hair, wearing a white kimono tied with a pink bow, and white sandals with purple outlines out it.

Lane walks out as a large muscular man with red hair and wearing a karate outfit. "What do you think Cody?" He asked winking at Cody causing the latter to hurl.

Laura struts out seductively with long brown hair wearing a skin tight brown shirt and skin tight brown pants with yellow boots. "Oh boys, you like the new me?" Laura said winking and blowing kisses at the guys making some of them faint.

Lightning walks out with short light blue hair wearing a light blue shirt, yellow armbands, black pants and blue shoes.

Lilly walks out in a white and blue dress with white shoes and yellow earrings.

Lily walks out with white hair in a ripped white cloak over a black shirt and black pants with white shoes and white fingerless gloves.

Luke walks out with brown hair with a fire pattern in the center of his hair wearing a brown jacket with a beige shirt, black pants and beige shoes.

Matt walks out in a very tall and muscular body with a long brown mane, sleeveless brown muscle shirt, gray metal fingerless gloves, brown baggy pants, silver iron boots and a nose ring.

Meagan walks out with long green hair wearing a white shirt over a green and black dress with green boots.

Micheal walks out with dark green hair wearing a black leather jacket with an orange shirt under it, black fingerless gloves, and black leather jeans with black combat boots.

Midnight walks out with black hair wearing and open black hoddie jacket, black pants, and black and white shoes with everything coated with blue rings.

Milo walks out in a green jacket with brown pants. "Hey I think I lost a tooth." He said noticing he was missing a tooth.

Munch walked out in a round body with teal hair wearing a teal jacket, teal beanie, teal jeans, light yellow shirt and white shoes. "Living it large." Munch said grinning.

Nightmare walks out wearing a purple hooded jacket, purple baggy pants, purple and white shoes, purple fingerless gloves, and red sunglasses. "Let's party." Nightmare said with a big grin.

Nova walks out with long green hair put in a braid, red aviator goggles, light green shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black shirt, green pants tied by a dark green jacket and black combat boots with black fingerless gloves.

Paige exits with dark blue hair wearing a dark blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and pink glasses.

Psych walks out with short green hair wearing a long sleeve green shirt, and a long white skirt.

Quake walks out in a stocky body with short red hair wearing a light blue shirt, red bandana wrapped around his neck, dark blue jeans, white gloves and cowboy boots and brown cowboy hat. "Yee haw let's get this rodeo started." Quake said waving his hat.

Raiden walked out in a huge round and muscular body with green hair wearing brown shirt under a green jacket with the sleeves rolled up, with a yellow choker, green and brown wristbands, light blue jeans, and white and pink shoes.

Riza walks out with black and orange hair wearing a black half cut tank top with gold emblems on it, black skirt over a pair of orange pants, black fingerless gloves, and black and white shoes. "Time to kick butt." Riza said cracking her knuckles.

Roark walks out in a blue jacket with a red shirt under the jacket, blue jeans, and white shoes.

Roxy walks out slowly with short orange hair wearing a yellow shirt, orange baggy pants, and blue wristbands that made Hydro faint and her blush from it.

Sakura walks out with short pink hair wearing a pink sun dress and yellow leggings with a ruby pearl necklace.

Sandy walks out with black and brown hair wearing a brown jacket over a black shirt, and black jeans with brown shoes.

Scratch walks out with brown hair wearing a beige t-shirt and beige pants and brown shoes and is seen flipping a golden coin.

Sharp walks out with black hair wearing a suit of blue and yellow armor with white gauntlets and iron boots and a blue and yellow helmet.

Shelly walks out posing with long lustrous red hair, light yellow bikini top, red and blue bikini bottom.

Sheri walks out with short black hair in a black maids outfit with white earrings and white bows in her hair and outfit.

Sky walks out with blonde hair wearing a yellow and black tank-top and skin tight black pants with yellow and white shoes and black fingerless gloves. "Let's rock." She said stretching.

Sludge walks out with dark purple hair wearing a light purple tank top and shorts with orange wristbands and orange shoes.

Spark walks out with spiky brown and yellow hair in a yellow shirt and brown shorts with black and white shoes.

Sparky walks out with blonde hair in a blue sleeveless shirt with a yellow collar, yellow baggy pants, and blue boots with yellow wristbands.

Sunny exits with white in a yellow sleeveless shirt with a brown backpack, blue pants and white and blue shoes.

Tatum walks out with long brown hair wearing a tan shirt, brown vest, brown chaps, brown cowboy boots, gloves, and cowboy hat.

Travis walks out with red hair wearing red and black armor, and white gauntlets.

Vivi walks out with yellow hair in a yellow dress with black pants, white gloves, and a wand. "I'm going to win this." Vivi said.

Wave walks out with short dark blue hair, light blue long sleeve shirt with no shoulder covers, light blue shorts, white shoes, and wristbands. "I look hot." Wave said jokingly.

**MONTAGE ENDS**

"Alright now that everyone has their avatars I'm going to set you up into teams so when I call your names come and stand here." Banette said holding up red badges. "Sky…Luke…Nova…Jason…Munch…Meagan…Gus…Shelly…Roark…Wave…Psych…Spark…Midnight…Aurora…Nightmare…Quake…Tatum…Hydro…Lily…Clair…Lightning…Georgette…Vivi…Anubis…Lacy…Raiden…Eddie…Roxy…Gray…and Scratch, you guys are now the Radical Reds." Banette said throwing everyone a red badge.

"Alright I'm a red." Nightmare said.

"Which means Ash…Ace…Calum…Laura…Lilly…Aron…Matt…Travis…Fang…Sunny…Sheri…Milo…Riza…Carly…Jodi…Sludge…Bell…Jocelyn…Ellie…Sandy…Sakura…Kyerno…Sharp…Cody…Lane…Fluffy…Sparky…Paige…Helena…and Michael you guys are now the Bodacious Blues." Banette said tossing everyone a blue badge.

"Alright let's rock!" Milo said pumping his fist in the air.

"Ok now there will be four cabins four each teams genders, red boys cabin will be in the south, red girls will be in the west, blue boys in the east, and blue girls in the north." Banette said before going to static.

**00000**

"**You'll also be able to talk to your loved ones here, rank on someone here, or just get something off of your chest."** Banette said inside a white and pink room.

**00000**

"**Ok so far…not too interested."** Roark said boredly.

**00000**

"**Guys rule!" **Sludge said.

**00000**

"**Let's do this thing."** Riza said cracking her knuckles.

**00000**

"So what do we do now?" Eddie asked.

"Well you guys go ahead and make yourselves comfortable and I'll call you in about three hours." Banette said as he, Mismagius, and Dusknoir left.

**00000**

Red boys' cabin

"Seems cozy in here." Raiden said after he opened the door.

"Pretty big too." Hydro said walking in and taking one of the top bunks.

"Gentlemen we shall call it casa de red boys." Gray said as the guys cheered.

**00000**

Red girls' cabin

"I call this bunk." Nova said taking a top bunk.

"Man, I could use a nap right now." Wave said yawning.

"Well girls we're a team and we girls stick together." Sky said as some of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

**00000**

Blue girls' cabin

"Anybody digging the cabin?" Riza asked only to get no response. "Sheesh fine." She mumbled.

"I don't know how do you think the guys are doing?" Sunny asked.

"I'm going to guess ok?" Sheri answered.

**00000**

Blue boys' cabin

"Lane get away from me!" Cody yelled from inside.

"No." Lane said before getting kicked straight through the door.

"Man that guy is annoying." Matt said spitting.

"Yeah, so what do you guys think the challenge is going to be?" Cody asked.

"It shouldn't be too hard; I mean it's the first challenge." Fluffy said.

"Gamers come meet me outside of your cabins." Banette said with a megaphone from outside.

**00000**

Both teams stand outside with Banette, Mismagius, and Dusknoir.

"You guys ready for the first challenge it's going to be a fun one." Banette said showing the teams what seems like to be a long and intense looking obstacle course.

"Oh crap." Luke said scared.

"Will our gamers survive the first challenge? Find out next time on Super Total Pokemon Gamer!" Banette said closing out.

**And you guys thought I was done ha ha ha! Well I'm back guys and ready for some STPG, I really appreciate you guys being patient and I'm glad to be back, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and get ready for more STPG. Love you guys you guys rock, stay safe and have a good night.**

**-Kris ;) **


	6. Super Poke Brothers

**I do not own Pokemon, Total Drama, or any video games mentioned in this story, only my OCs**

"**Last time on Super Total Pokémon Gamer, we finally met our gamers and took them to our cybernetic world of video games, who will be the first to go home, find out on Super Total Pokémon Gamer." **Banette said as the camera fades to black.

**00000**

The gamers stare at the obstacle course in shock.

"What the hell is with this obstacle course?" Roark asked.

"Good thing you asked Roark, you see what we're doing is before we start the challenge we'll give you a quick rundown on the history of a certain game that the challenge is based off of." Mismagius answered.

"So each of the challenges are based on different real-life video games." Raiden said.

"Exactly." Dusknoir answered.

"Now enough of your jibber-jabber this challenge is based on the hit series of Super Mario Bros; the story of Super Mario Bros is one of the simple hero saves the princess from an evil dragon…over and over and over and over again; in this game the objective is to pass each level and make it to the castle where you will face the evil Bowser and rescue the princess; so our challenge is that you have to clear eight stages and rescue the princess, you will pick eight members from your team and get past each round and get to the princess first." Banette said to the cast who were looking at each other.

"That means now." Dusknoir said making each team huddle together.

**00000**

"**Awesome, Super Mario Bros, my brothers and I were experts at this game when we were kids; I still remember the warp zone in world 1-2." **Lightning said happily.

**00000**

"**HA! Just like every girl always need to be saved." **Sludge said laughing.

**00000**

Each team gathered around to think up of a game plan.

With the Radical Reds

"Ok so from what I'm seeing there are eight sections so we have to choose eight people, each one having an advantage on the course." Vivi said to the team.

"Anyone got an idea on who we should pick?" Roark asked only for Vivi to stare at some of the other team members.

**00000**

"**Ok I seriously don't like my team the only members that might be useful besides me might be the silent jackal and the super-sized plant." **Vivi said sighing.

**00000**

With the Bodacious Blues

"It seems we have the chance of surpassing the other team in the second, third, sixth, and seventh round, but are chances are still even." Kyerno said. "It's like if you were to diffuse a nuclear explosive with a-""SHUT UP YOU NERD!" Sludge screamed at him.

**00000**

"**Man Sludge is an ass."** Cody said.

**00000**

"Alright did you guys pick your candidates for the challenge?" Banette asked prompting some of the gamers to step forward. "Ok so for the Reds it's going to be Sky, Eddie, Roxy, Raiden, Nova, Aurora, Spark, and Luke, and for the Blues it's Matt, Sandy, Calum, Jodi, Carly, Sunny, Ace, and Michael." Banette said making everyone go to their starting positions.

**00000**

"**So it's da wannabe porcupine, da metal head mole, da quiet weasel, da walkin tree, da bug-eyed dragon, da ice cat, da pipsqueak mouse, and da flame head weasel, we can win dis." **Sandy said smugging.

**00000**

"Alright the first round will be the grass land, the very first level from the very first game; it'll be Sky versus Matt, your goal is just to make it to the end of the course faster than your opponent while avoiding the goombas and koopa troopas." Banette said while showing off the course and a set of brown walking mushrooms and yellow and green turtles.

"Dude those are just a bunch of Shroomish and Squirtles painted with different colors." Roark announced before Dusknoir threw a shoe at him.

"He wears shoes?" Fluffy asked before he too got a shoe thrown at him.

"Alright you two…GO!" Banette announced making Sky and Matt dash out to the course.

Sky and Matt dashed threw the course dodging all the enemies until Matt thought of an idea.

"_Wait a minute; I'm a Tauros I can just bash through everything."_ Matt thought as he grew a wicked grin and began to pick up the pace.

"OH CRAP!" Sky said dodging out of Matt's way.

"Awesome I have the lead!" Matt said as he continued to run.

"No way am I losing to this guy." Sky said as she jumped on a Squirtle making it go back in its shell and kicked it to a wall.

"Come on, no puny shell is going to make me trip I'll just stomp on it." Matt said before he collided with the shell freezing him in place. "Crap I can't move." Matt grunted.

"That's because you got hit with a Koopa shell and lost your life." Banette said to the bull just as Sky crossed the finish line. "And with that Sky wins the first round." Banette continued making the Reds cheer.

**00000**

"**Knock a Squirtle shell around and it's just a big game of ping pong."** Sky said smugging.

**00000**

"**Man those shells hurt." **Matt said holding his head.

**00000**

"The second round will be Sandy versus Eddie in the Desert from the second installment of the series; your goal is to make it to the goal while digging underground and avoiding the giant pokeys from shooting you out of the race…ready…begin!" Banette said prompting the two to dash and dig underground.

"I'm gonna school you metal head." Sandy said but didn't get a response from Eddie. "Hey you listening to me?" She asked again no response. "Hey tin head answer me!" She screamed before getting launched into the sky by a giant green snake which let Eddie win the challenge. "DAT'S JUST AN ONIX PAINTED GREEN!" she said as she was launched,

"And Eddie wins round two." Banette said but Eddie didn't respond. "Um…Eddie you with us?" Banette asked the mole before he noticed.

"Oh sorry were you asking me something?" Eddie asked taking off his headphones to reveal he had been listening to heavy metal the whole time. "Did I win?" He asked until he noticed his team cheering. "Oh…sweet."

**00000**

"**He was listening to dat stupid music da whole time!" **Sandy said angrily.

**00000**

Eddie was head banging to his music.

**00000**

"Alright our third round will be Roxy versus Calum going up in the Ocean side from Super Mario Bros 3" Banette announced.

"Oi let's make this a good match Sheila." Calum said to the girl.

"O-o-ok." Roxy said stuttering.

"Ready…set…GO!" Banette called making the two dive into the water and began to swim as fast as they could.

The two continued to swim as fast as they could until they saw a bunch of red Basculins swimming by trying to bite them.

"Oi fine then follow me ya wankers!" Calum said bringing the Basculins to him and circled around making them go after Roxy making her swim the opposite direction while Calum swam for the finish line.

"And so Calum wins a point for the Blues." Banette said making the Blues cheer and the Reds groan.

"Hey you ok?" Hydro asked Roxy.

"…y…yeah." Roxy said to him making her blush not knowing that Nightmare was watching the two of them the whole time.

**00000**

"**Oh man, young love it brings the music and life back in me." **Nightmare said patting his chest with his hand.

**00000**

"Round four will be Jodi versus Raiden in Tiny-Huge Island from Super Mario 64 the jump to 3D for the Italian plumber." Banette said making the two large competitors walk up to the starting line. "You two have to make it to the top of the mountain and defeat the Wiggler to win." He continued.

Jodi began to growl at Raiden aggressively only for the much larger boy to put his hand out in a friendly manner.

"Let's make this a good run." He said smiling making Jodi stare at him strangely.

**00000**

"**I'm aggressive and he doesn't even show any signs of being upset, he's got guts." **Jodi said.

**00000**

"Yeah, may the best one win." Jodi said shaking Raiden's hand.

"Ready…set…GO!" Banette roared making the two dash up the mountain.

As the two began running Raiden was showing signs of exhaustion and began to slow down.

"Dammit, isn't there something I can use to catch up?" Raiden asked himself before he noticed a bird flying over his head. "Wait a minute." He said.

"Looks like he's all muscle, but no speed, this should be easy." Jodi said just as a yellow insect appeared blocking her path. "Seriously, it's just a Scolipede!" Jodi said dodging its attack. "And it's really pissed." She said just as it was about to hit her before it heard an unknown voice.

"OH CRAP!" Raiden yelled as he crashed right on top of the attacking Scolipede shocking everyone by his sudden appearance. "¡Ay, caramba!" he said as he dizzily fell on the finish line.

"And Raiden wins point number three for the Reds." Banette said making the Reds cheer for their large teammate.

**00000**

"**Yee-Haw! He ain't the fastest, but that Raiden can sure take a crashin'!" **Quake said admiring his teammate.

**00000**

"A-a-are you o-ok? Lacy asked helping Raiden up.

"Yeah, I got a strong body for what I do normally this is nothing." Raiden said laughing making Lacy laugh with him.

"Alright, alright Raiden is ok; now moving on to the next part it will be Nova versus Carly in the flight of the sand bird from Super Mario Sunshine, all you have to do is fly over the bay and make it to the finish line the fastest." Banette said as he set the girls up from a cliff seeing the finish line at the bottom by the bay. "Ready…set…GO!" Banette said letting the girls set to the sky.

"He says there's a sand bird, but I don't any bird up here." Carly said to Nova just as a large brown bird flew by them. "Oh come on that's a Talonflame."

Just as she said that some sand dropped out from the Talonflame and landed in Nova's eyes.

"OW MY EYES MY EYES!" Nova screamed in pain as she closed her eyes and held them until she dived into the water letting Carly cross the finish line.

"And Carly wins point number two for the Blues." Mismagius said letting the Blues cheer for Carly's victory.

Nova popped her head out of the water to find her team staring at her.

"If we lose, you're going home." Vivi said to her coldly.

"Come on she had sand in her eyes that shit hurts." Roark said to Vivi only for the fox to walk away not caring about what Roark said.

**00000**

"**Bitch" **Roark said.

**00000**

"**Bitch" **Nova said.

**00000**

"Round six will be Aurora versus Sunny in the frozen side of FreezeFlame Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy, the goal is to race across this icy lake and make it faster than your opponent." Mismagius said to the girls as they saw the frozen lake and looked out to see the finish line over being guarded by a large polar bear and penguin.

"So we just have to get past those two and we should be done." Sunny said to Aurora who nodded with her.

"GO!" Dusknoir roared making the two rush out in fear and started skating on the ice.

The girls were skating across the ice as they began to admire the environment.

"Wow, it looks so beautiful." Sunny said as she admired the snow.

"Yeah..it does." Aurora said just before the penguin and polar bear began to attack them.

"Run!" Sunny yelled making the two run across the ice only for her to slip and fall on her back and slide all the way to the finish line making the two large Pokémon walk away.

"And that means that Sunny wins another point for the Blues making each team tied with three points." Banette said making the Blues cheer while the Reds looked at each other.

"Sis, you ok?" Midnight asked.

"Yes…I'm fine." She said smiling to her brother.

"Ok that leaves Spark and Luke, you guys sure you can make it?" Munch asked the duo.

"Yeah no problem." Spark said giving the larger boy a thumbs-up while Luke nodded his head.

"Alright, good luck you two." Jason said to them.

"You better win." Vivi said quietly unfortunately Jason heard her.

**00000**

"**Man she is annoying."** Jason said with his arms crossed.

**00000**

"Alright Spark, Ace you two are up next in the Pipe Maze not from a particular game, but the pipes are in every game so we thought of making a course based around them, you two are going to travel through this maze and find the finish line, but you guys have to find it under a time limit." Banette said to them.

"How much time do we have?" Ace asked.

"You'll have about five minutes to find your way around." Mismagius said to the two.

"Alright let's make this fun." Spark said to Ace making the latter smile and nod.

"Yeah." He said back.

"Alright you two, get ready…set…GO!" Mismagius said making both boys run into the pipes.

"Twenty bucks that Spark wins it." Banette betted.

"You're on." Dusknoir said back shaking Banette's hand.

"I'm in to." Mismagius said smiling to them scaring both ghosts.

**00000**

"**I thought I was supposed to be the scary one between the three of us."** Dusknoir said shaking in fear.

**00000**

Each team waited for about ten minutes and still Spark and Ace never showed up until…

"Oh Arceus we're free!" Spark and Ace said simultaneously.

"True, but it took both of you ten minutes to get out so it's a tie for this round." Banette said just as he and Dusknoir gave Mismagius twenty dollars each with her giggling to herself.

"Bitch." Dusknoir said quietly to himself.

"Alright then that leaves our final course World Castle from Super Mario 3D World, the goal for this final track is to run as fast as you can, avoid being crushed by the broulders and defeat Bowser and save the princess." Banette said as Luke and Michael stared at the lava and fire and saw a bunch of Golems and a large turtle in the back guarding a cage.

"Ready to go mate?" Michael asked making Luke nod his head in silence.

"Alright my Aussie gamers get ready…get set…GO!" Banette cried making the two fire types run out across the path.

"Come on Mikey." Milo said praying.

"Go, go go!" Cody cheered.

"He'll never make it." Fluffy said with his eyes bugging out making everyone stare at him strangely.

Michael and Luke swiftly got past the Golems and made it up to "Bowser".

"It's a Blastoise." Michael said scaring himself and Luke.

"BLAST!" it roared making the two scream in fear.

"Let's go you bloak." Luke taunted as he ran back making the Blastoise chase him as Michael hid behind a large rock.

"BLAST!" it roared again.

"I'm gonna go right through you!" he said as he dashed across the blue lava and became a speeding bullet and dashed through the virtual Blastoise obliterating it in the process as he crossed the finish line.

"And Luke wins it for the Reds!" Banette announced making the Reds cheer in victory as the blues watched in defeat. "Blues you guys now have to decide you you'll eliminate and you'll be seeing me tonight at the game room." He continued as he, Mismagius, and Dusknoir walked away.

**00000**

"**Oh man, I really didn't want to do this, but who do I pick?"** Paige said.

**00000**

Cafeteria

Everyone gathered in the cafeteria to enjoy dinner before the elimination ceremony.

With the Blues

"Ok so we're going to have to eliminate the weakest member of this team." Laura said.

"I say monkey boy, he didn't even try to take the chance to cross the finish line." Jodi said.

"Come on mate I was scared." Michael said sadly.

"How about either croc girl or you." Sludge said challenging Jodi.

"What about us?" Jodi asked.

"You two lost the challenge." Sludge said back.

"I got shot out of da sand because of dat stupid Onix and Raiden crash landed on da finish line." Sandy said.

"It's just like you girls, always making excuses on why us guys are better than you." Sludge said smugly making all the girls glare at him.

**00000**

"**Ok that sexist bastard has to go."** Jodi said angrily.

**00000**

"**Bye bye girly." **Sludge said writing down on a paper.

**00000**

"**Sorry Mikey."** Fluffy said as he wrote on a sheet of paper.

**00000**

"**I WANT LANE GONE!" **Cody said shakingly write Lane's name down.

**00000**

Game Room

The Blues sit around in a dark room as Banette opens up a barrel of green mushrooms.

"Gamers in the gaming world these are simple extra lives in the Super Mario Bros series, in this game one ups are your extra lives in this game, if you don't get a mushroom you are eliminated from this game and will be transported to a location where you will wait for everyone else to be eliminated." Banette explained.

"If we call your name you may come up and claim your one up." Mismagius said.

"Milo." Banette started making Milo come up and get a mushroom. "Riza…Carly…Laura…Cody…Matt…Sunny…Ellie…Helena…Sheri…Sakura…Calum…Lilly…Aron…Ace…Travis…Fang…Jocelyn…Kyerno…Sharp…Ash…Bell…Fluffy…Sparky…and Paige." Banette continued letting everyone claim their one ups except for Jodi, Sunny, Michael, Sludge, and Lane. "Each of you have a reason why you're here, Sludge your comment pushed a lot of buttons in your team, Lane you keep annoying Cody, and the rest of you lost your portion of the challenges." He said.

"It ain't my fault that it's true." Sludge said with his arms crossed.

"The next one ups go to Lane, and Sandy." Banette said making Cody whine and the two smile. "Jodi come and claim your mushroom." He said making Jodi walk up, claim her mushroom and ate it in front of Sludge mocking him. "Alright you guys the final mushroom goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Michael." Banette said making the monkey cheer and Sludge drop his jaw.

"NO WAY I'M OUT YOU PICKED THESE GIRLS OVER ME!" Sludge roared.

"I can't stand Lane, but at least he's not an asshole." Cody said.

"Cody you do ca-" Lane said until he was interrupted by Cody saying "Shut up Lane."

"You know what fine then, just watch as you guys fall from them." Sludge said just as a large green pipe appeared behind Sludge. "What the hell is this thing?" He asked.

"It's a warp pipe, and a one way ticket to Loserville." Banette said just as Dusknoir grabbed Sludge and shoved him into the pipe.

"AHHH!" Sludge screamed as he fell down the pipe.

"No worries folks he'll be fine, now will the Blues win the next challenge, will they regret their choice and will each team do better now with their sexist teammate gone find out next time on SUPER TOTAL POKEMON GAMER!" Banette said closing out.

**DONE, well guys there's the first challenge I hope you guys liked it. So Sludge is the first on out, no surprise there nobody likes a sexist person and that comment was unnecessary. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys like all the characters. If you guys have any challenge ideas you may PM me or put it in the reviews. As always hope you guys enjoyed, love you guys, you all rock, stay safe and have yourselves a good night.**

**-Kris ;)**

**Sludge: Hey everyone take your chance and review and remember guys are the best!**


End file.
